the kyuubi siblings
by Kris-san
Summary: naruto has a twin sister but he dosent know about her ... yet rated m for violence, blood and a little language later on. naruXhina   own character too
1. life crashes

**_Chapter 1_**

This is my second fan fiction and is rated T for now but it may increase straight to M.

* * *

In the hidden sound

" Orochimaru-sama … one of the genin has run away! What are your orders? " Said a silver haired medic-nin as he fixed his spectacles.

" Calm down kabuto … who is it that has run away? " he asked calmly " it cant be a major problem can it? " he sat forward into the candle light, exposing his long black hair and pure white skin.

" Uzumaki kimi … it's quite serious … especially that she knows " he said solemnly

" Find her and bring her back now! … If she resists kill her " shouted orochimaru as he stood up deciding whom to send after her. Sasuke was too valuable to risk loosing the sound four were all on a mission and kimimaro was incapacitated for the next few weeks.

" See to it personally that you bring her back kabuto and if she refuses … kill her … but if you fail and she reaches konoha ill personally kill you myself " he smirked slightly as he gave the medic-nin a cold glare and then continued " she knows way to much to be trusted … the future of the hidden sound is in your hands … don't let me down "

" Hai orochimaru-sama " the young silver haired man bowed and turned to leave

" Kabuto. Don't under estimate her skills … or you will end up dead " said orochimaru with an evil smile as kabuto walked away.

On the border of the fire country

A young girl with blonde messy hair and blue orbish eyes was jumping through the trees. She stopped and stood on a large branch for a moment trying to decide which way to go. She had run away after learning about a boy names uzumaki naruto when she was eavesdropping on kabuto and sasuke's conversation. She knew she was a twin at birth but when she was old enough to ask orochimaru what happened to her family he told her she was the last and that her brother was still born. She untied her Oto-nin headband from her neck and took a kunai from her pouch as she held the headband tightly in her grasp.

" Naruto … I'm coming home " she said to herself quietly then dragged the kunai along the forehead protector, creating a large gash right through the sound villages insignia. She put the headband in her pocket and started to jump further into the land of fire to try and find konoha's gates seeing as though she had never been there before.

I konoha 

Naruto was walking to the training fields on his own with his head hung slightly and his body wrapped up in bandages. It was the day after the sasuke retrieval mission. He was supposed to be in hospital but he had snuck out early that morning even though he was in bad shape. As he sat down near the centre of the training field he was unaware as the shy hyuuga heiress followed as always when he was up before everyone else and went to the same spot. As he sat there he thought about the previous day and broke down into tears. It was by fare the worst day of his life and then he remembered waking up in the hospital.

Flash back 

Naruto had just woken up in a hospital bed with tsunade, jariya and kakashi looking down at him. As soon as he opened his eyes a look of relief swept over their faces. He then tried to sit up but fell back down when he remembered the hole in his shoulder from sasuke's chidori in their battle at the valley of the end.

" Ahh you're still with us gaki " said jariya in a playful tone while smiling at him.

" How are you feeling naruto … you really did take one hell of a beating " asked tsunade while kakashi was silently cursing himself in his mind.

Naruto spoke after a few seconds " I'm fine ... Where sasuke-kun … I won right? Where is he? " he asked as he looked around for his best friend.

Jariya closed his eyes and turned to tsunade who then spoke " when kakashi arrived … you were out cold and … well sasuke was nowhere to be seen " she said in a caring but firm voice.

Naruto felt a sudden rush of pain in his heart and was upset but a new pain developed in his throat when he saw sakura standing at the and of his bed with a look of sorrow and anger.

End flashback

Naruto continued to cry as it started to rain heavily on him. He tried to stand up again but fell reopening his wound again. He lay there staring at the black sky as he lay in a pool of bloody water.

Hinata watched him closely as she slowly walked out from the trees and san over to him when she saw the blood.

" Naruto-kun! " she shouted as she ran and knelt down beside him. By this time hinata was already crying herself thinking naruto was already dead. She held him close as he fell unconscious and went into a deep sleep.

" P-please don't d-die na-naruto-kun! " she stuttered " I ... I need you … I l-love you … do-don't die … please! "

at that moment kakashi jumped down from a tree and ran to naruto and hinata picking naruto up from the floor and then turned to hinata.

" Follow me quickly! " and with that they sped off towards the village.

That night

Naruto woke up in his apartment with a damp cloth on his forehead. He sat up a little and found hinata asleep in a chair beside his bed. He then remembers blacking out and someone telling him they loved him but he couldn't remember whom. As he sat up a little more hinata woke up and looked at him and quickly stood up.

" Naruto-kun don't get up you'll re-open your wound! " she pleaded as he was about to get up out of bed.

" I'm fine … hinata … I'm fine " he collapsed back down onto the bed.

"N-no … no y-your not and th-that's why I'm h-here, kakashi-sensei asked m-me to w-watch you and make s-sure you don't get u-up again " she said quietly.

Naruto turned on his side and curled up and started to think again. He then watched as hinata walked over to the kitchen. He was about to get up when a stern voice came from the shy hyuuga.

" Uzumaki naruto … don't you dare! … Or ill block the chakara flow to your legs so you can't move them at all! " She turned around and looked at naruto with her blood limit activated.

' _Damn that stupid byakugan!_ ' He thought as he got back down as she brought over a instant ramen cup for him.

" I-I'm sorry naruto-kun … I j-just don't want to see you h-hurt " she said helping him sit up then handing him the ramen cup.

Hinata took care of naruto for the next two days until he was fully healed and okay to walk again. She had enjoyed helping him but wished she could do something to cheer him up. Naruto was in an extreme state of depression, his best friend left him and he and sasuke where like brothers. Naruto couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the hospital either.

* * *

Well what do you think? Tell me in a review and hopefully you will like it as much as my other fic well bah-byes for now. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope youreview it too 


	2. a special meal

_**Chapter two**_

**_A few days later_**

As Naruto walked down the street with the aid of a crutch and Hinata by his side towards the store where Naruto always went to get his instant ramen cups. Hinata stopped by a fruit and vegetable stall and browsed what was for sale and started to think and blush as she glanced at naruto who had only just turned around and gave her a sceptical look.

"Ano Naruto-kun … I'll c-catch up in a minute o-okay? " stammered Hinata as she had finished formulating her plan to cheer naruto up. She knew the task she had set herself was going to be hard but it was worth it if it meant he would notice her if only for a second.

Naruto just nodded and turned and shuffled along with his head down, his eyes were down cast and everyone who looked in his eyes could see the depression, which wasn't something that was new to naruto being a jinchuriki but he knew that soon another, worse emotion would replace his depression and drive him insane … the bitter feeling of loneliness. He knew deep down inside that this was going to tear him apart.

As naruto walked along to the shop Hinata turned back to the stall owner and bought a few different vegetables, she then quickly shot over to a butchers and bought different types of meat, then a spices stall and finally joined naruto in the shop he was headed too.

" Naruto-kun? … " she said as he was staring at the floor by the ramen cups.

" Hinata … why do I always loose everything important too me? " he said in a cold, lonely and sad voice.

" N-naruto-kun you h-haven't lost everything, " she said warmly.

" I have Hinata … I've lost my best friend and the girl I loved, … " he said quietly

Hinata was taken back by this, sure the fact that he loved Sakura tore at her a little but she didn't think he could care this much about anything. Or anyone for that matter.

" You still have friends Naruto-kun, … " she said in attempts to cheer him up.

" Do I… people who tolerate me aren't friends Hinata … " he said seriously.

" Neither are t-those that use you or b-betray you Naruto … r-remember that " with that said Hinata grabbed a few ramen cups and walked straight to the checkout leaving naruto in the middle of the isle with nothing but his thoughts.

**_Later that day_**

Naruto sat on his bed staring out the window at nothing in particular while Hinata was in the kitchen cooking everything she had bout at the stalls as a surprise rather than a ramen cup, which he practically lived off.

Hinata walked in to check on Naruto, after seeing he was still there she turned to walk away when he said something she wasn't expecting him to say.

" You were right Hinata … about Sakura … but not Sasuke … Sasuke was driven by a thirst for power, " he admitted " I'm sorry, " he said quietly at the end.

" N-naruto-kun there's n-no need to be s-sorry, I shouldn't have s-said anything I-in the first place " she replied with a slight bow. " Naruto-kun, dinner is about done " she said with a smile.

" Good I'm starving an-" he paused and looked at her and smiled slightly " you should smile more often Hinata. You have a really nice smile " he complimented.

She blushed dark red as he shuffled past her to the kitchen where a scream of horror was heard. Hinata

Turned the corner thinking naruto had hurt himself, he was on the floor but he was crying and mumbling something about ' evil vegetables'. She giggled and helped him up

" I thought id treat you to one of my mums stir fry recipes … I promise you it's as good as ramen … really " she helped him sit down and served him the food then sat down herself.

Naruto took a bite and chewed carefully then swallowed. He stared at the plate in front of him.

Hinata watched him carefully hoping he liked it. She was afraid he would hate her cooking.

" Hinata where on earth did you learn to cook like that? " he asked as he shoved another mouthful in.

" My mother … before she died … is it okay? " she asked him happily. this made naruto feel a little uneasy but he answerd her question anyway.

" No its awesome … its just as good as ramen and its healthy … you would be a great wife to someone some day " he said in response

Hinata nearly died at his words, she was thrilled that naruto thought she would be a good wife and best of all he liked her cooking and what she had just cooked for him wasn't the best she could do either. Hinata felt a weight lift off her shoulders and she gained a little bit more confidence.

" Glad you like it " she said blushing uncontrollably. Trying her hardest not to faint.

They ate the rest in silence until both naruto and Hinata were finished. Naruto lay back in the chair as he glanced at her. She looked down at her plate in deep thought as she smiled slightly with a blush.

" So Hinata … anyone special in your life? " he asked curiously.

She clanked up at him a little nervous. " No… but there is this one guy I r-really really like, " she said with a smile then continued " he is really … strong, kind and he is really amazing … even if he cant do something the first time … he … he doesn't give up " she sighed slightly and blushed.

Naruto was in deep thought " who is it? " Naruto asked simply as he put his hands behind his head.

She blushed deeply " well you see umm … ah I-I " she stammered nearly fainting. Seeing this he spared her the embarrassment.

" Well who ever he is he's definitely lucky, " he said happily to her. He had a hunch that it might have been Kiba, after all he didn't quit easily and he was pretty strong.

" … Not really … I'm weird, shy and a failure " said Hinata as she hung her head slightly " the man I love doesn't even notice me " she said sadly.

" Hinata you're not a failure … you're strong, very strong … much stronger than Sakura or Ino " said naruto quietly " and if this man does not notice the obvious talents you have then he is a fool " naruto looked at her a little frustrated " and who ever called you a failure must be completely blind ".

Hinata stared at him a little amazed at what he had said ' does he honestly think that highly of me? ' She wondered. She had to know " Naruto-kun … d-do you really think I c-can be a good ninja a-and a loving wife? "

" Well if I were the guy you loved I would have already asked you out but … I know that no one likes me in that way so I don't bother with trying to get a girlfriend " he said simply " and I only go after Sakura because I know it annoys her an I get a kick out of it " he grinned his famous fox grin.

Hinata stared at him wide eyed _' Sakura-san was right … he is dense '_ she thought before passing out.

**_Two days later_**

Naruto had almost fully healed by now and was walking with out the aid of a crutch. Hinata knew he was a fast healer and knew he was almost in perfect health but she pretended not to know so she still had an excuse to see naruto for the rest of the week. Naruto had started to enjoy her company and he soon started to realise that he was starting to develop feelings for her.

* * *

I think this chapter is shit gimme ideas for the next chapter hope you enjoyed it though ! 


	3. I LOVE YOU !

It was October tenth

It was October tenth. All in Konoha was quiet for the day of mourning of what occurred 15 years ago. Later would be the festival to celebrate the defeat of the powerful Kyuubi no kitsune. But everyone old enough to know, knew that the kyuubi was still among them is some for, imprisoned inside the body of one of their very own shinobi, a shinobi who was despised for no right reason by most of the villager's and other's just didn't know what to think of him but there were few who did care for him.

This was the day naruto hated more than any; his birthday and the day the famous 4th took his own life for the protection of the village. His birthdays were always filled with misery and pain and he was a prime target for beatings on this day too. No one looked past the kyuubi and saw the jailor, just the demon incarnate.

As he rolled over in bed he opened his eyes slowly in a lazily state, trying to think of an excuse not to get up or go outside to face the villager's and their harsh glares. He sat up in the bed, letting the sheet slide down his chest as he held his head in his hands and took a deep breath.

He swung his legs out of the bed and stood slowly. He proceeded to walk into the bathroom, close the door and lock it. He turned the shower on and stepped in, letting the water run over his body as he pulled off the last few bandages and binned them when a he heard a knock on the door. He turned off the tap.

" Doors open " he shouted from the bathroom.

He walked out a few minutes later with his orange pants on and no shirt while he was towel drying his hair to find Hinata staring at him and looking quite red in the face. He raised an eyebrow.

" Eh Hinata-chan, you feeling alright you look a little flushed " naruto commented.

" O-oh no naruto-kun " she gave a slight smile " I-im fine "

" I thought you would be preparing for the celebrations later today? " naruto asked as he wondered exactly why she was there in his apartment.

" I've never celebrated the d-death of the kyuubi … I don't b-believe that it attacked for n-no reason at all, " Hinata said firmly as she gave a smile " N-no animal would un-unless provoked "

Naruto gave he a sideway glance after hearing her remark " It was a demon … not an animal " he said in a bored tone.

Hinata stayed quiet until naruto turned to her " well a-anyway Tsunade-sama asked me to h-help with your re-rehabilitation … just for another w-w-week to make sure everything is working p-properly "

" Okay then … but can we go to training ground 19 … I want to avoid a lot of people today " he asked knowing exactly what would happen if he were seen by the villager's or even some shinobi.

" I t-thought training g-ground 19 w-w-was off-limits? " Hinata stuttered.

" It is … but is secluded and no one goes there besides I need to talk to you about something " naruto said as he pulled his shirt on and picked up his jacket.

Fire country

" You can't run for ever! " Kabuto shouted loudly as he chassed Kimi through the forest, throwing kunai and shuriken to try and slow her down. ' Damn little bitch has been running two days! WHEN WILL SHE STOP? " He thought angrily.

" PISS OFF FOUR-EYES! "Kimi screamed as she spun on her heal while finishing some hand seals. Smiling she held the seal tightly " try and find me in this! " she grinned evilly at Kabuto " Suiton: Kirigakure no jutsu! "

Kabuto instantly sped up to try and kill her but failed as mist rolled over and around him causing him too loose sight of her completely " shit … Orochimaru-sama's going to have my head for this " he said as he landed on a branch to wait for the mist to clear.

Training ground 19

Naruto stopped; letting himself fall to the grass in a sitting position " that was an okay workout " he said in a bored tone " wonder when I can get a mission "

" It w-wont be f-for a wh-while Naruto-kun … " Hinata said as she sat across from him.

He sighed and looked up at the sky miserably.

" Ummm what d-did you w-want to t-talk about naruto-kun " Hinata asked as a flicker of hope formed in her heart.

" Well … no one wants to talk to me … Not after I hospitalised their precious Uchiha … and seeing as though you the only friend I have left I feel the need to tell you this … " he sighed

" Y-you can t-tell me a-anything Naruto-kun, " she said with a slight blush

" Before I do … you have to promise me that you'll tell no one not even the hokage " he said sternly.

" I p-promise! " she said without hesitation.

" Okay … im going to leave the village … " he said simply as if it were nothing serious.

" You … you cant! I w-wont let you l-leave me on m-my own! " She stammered with tear's streaming down her face.

" Lets be honest Hinata … you only here on order's you wouldn't be here now if it wasn't your job " naruto said in a slightly bored tone.

" No! I w-want to b-be here! I voluntarily a-asked for this naruto-kun … its … its not an order! " She said

He glanced at her, he hated what was doing but he had to do it " Hinata … I am going to leave and I don't want you to try to stop me, you promised " he looked straight at her with a slight smile

" I just want you to know that you are my best friend and im going to miss you. I also wanted to thank you for helping me when no one else would … the chunin exams, the fight with Neji … and these past few days " he looked at the crying girl in front of him.

" B-but naruto-kun y-you'll be hunted and k-killed … I d-don't want t-to loose you " she said as she tried her best to stop the tear's

" Hinata why do you go so far for me when no one else would? " he asked as he let his face turn to one of pain and sadness.

At this she felt something inside of her snap she clenched her fists. She looked up at him and threw herself at him, pinning him to the floor " I GO SO FAR BECAUSE I CARE FOR YOU! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! THAT'S WHY AND IM NOT LETTING YOU LEAVE ME HERE ON MY OWN" she shouted uncontrollably " if you leave I have nothing left to love about life! If you leave I might as well die!" she said still angry as she leapt off of a stunned Naruto and ran off to quick to be followed by the blonde.

Naruto raced off to find her " shit … how could I have not seen it, it all makes so much damn sense to me now!" he said to himself as he searched Konoha for the shy Hyuuga. He stopped and made a single seal " Kage bunshin no jutsu! " he shouted, splitting into ten separate bodies and speeding off in all different directions. As he spread out he felt memories of the city returning to him, his clones were disbursing. He was down to himself and a clone when he got the memory of an ANBU mask when he felt a sudden pain then calmness as his world went dark.

He woke up in a large room; looking around groggily he found he was chained to a very uncomfortable chair that stopped him concentrating his chakara completely.

A dark room

" Sit still " came a calm voice from in front of him. Naruto looked up to find the same ANBU he saw before blacking out among a four-man ANBU squad.

" What did I do? " naruto asked simply.

" All will be explained soon Uzumaki-san. The hokage is on her way " said Morino Ibiki as he stepped into view. Naruto automatically paled at the presence of Ibiki, knowing his speciality was torture techniques.

Ibiki noticed this " don't worry im not going to torture you … the hokage does have a serious matter to talk to you about though, sorry if the chains are a little tight, we'll take them off when the hokage arrives " he sent Naruto a very rare but reassuring smile.

Naruto visibly calmed down as he wondered why he was here in this room. True to Ibiki's word, Tsunade entered quickly and started to talk with the ANBU operatives and Ibiki. Kakashi then entered the room and walked straight up to Tsunade and Ibiki. Soon all four ANBU members left which left only Kakashi, Tsunade and Ibiki in the room with him. Ibiki loosened the chains and let them drop to the floor but naruto stayed in place.

" I assume you know why you're here? " Tsunade said a little rougher than usual as she glanced at naruto as she leaned on a table.

Naruto merely shrugged in confusion " to be honest I don't know … "

" Why were you going to leave the village? " Tsunade asked in an emotionless tone.

" I don't want to live where everyone hates because of what is inside of me," he said with a little hint of pain in his voice.

" Hinata told you didn't she? " naruto said a little upset and feeling betrayed by someone he considered one of him most precious people.

" No actually I had an Anbu follow you today … because of what has happened in previous years on this day " Tsunade said quite simply " but I want to know exactly how they treat you … Ibiki "

Ibiki stepped forward and made a few seal, quick as lightning " Ninpo: **Nemuri no jutsu " Naruto felt himself fall into sleep instantly. Ibiki waited a moment before performing more seals " Ninpo:** **ishindenshin no jutsu "**

**Naruto's face went blank as Ibiki searched through his memories and thoughts from the past 16 years of his life. As he searched his face became one of hard concentration and anger and shock.**

**Tsunade looked confused at Ibiki's expression. Ibiki's eyes shot open quickly and let the seal drop, leaving naruto in a deep sleep. He turned to Tsunade and gave her a rare look of amazement. She looked at Naruto's sleeping form with pity.**

**" How bad? " she asked quietly**

**" It's a wonder he isn't dead from the beatings … and its an even bigger surprise that he hasn't gone insane like Suna's Jinchuriki " Ibiki sighed " this kid has taken so much crap from this village it would make most commit suicide, but this kid still wants to become hokage and protect the people who have beaten and shunned him " he stood silently after that.**

**" Just like his father, not e selfish or cruel bone in his body " Tsunade said out loud as she seemed to be deep in thought.**

**" His father? " Kakashi asked " no matter how many times I asked, the third wouldn't tell me and no one else knew who his parents where "**

**" Well of course the third didn't open his mouth, his father had many enemies who would jump at the chance to kill his only child or relative for that matter " Tsunade said all knowingly.**

**" I cant believe his father allowed him to be sealed … " Kakashi said a little disgusted.**

**" Kakashi … his father died, sealing the demon himself, the fourth is Naruto's father " Tsunade said in a monotone voice.**

**Kakashi stared at naruto in shock at the news of his heritage.**

**" The Yondaime would have rolled in his grave because of the way this damn village has treated his own child " Ibiki said as he hung his head in thought.**

**" Kakashi, fetch Hyuuga Hinata and bring her to my office, I wish to speak with her about what has happened today once were done here " Tsunade ordered. " and Ibiki, wake Naruto up "**

**Kakashi disappeared and Ibiki gently shook Naruto awake.**

**" What? I fell asleep? " Naruto asked as he looked around.**

**" Naruto … please don't try to leave the village again, … " Tsunade said sternly.**

**" Im not I promise … umm by the way do you know where Hinata is? " he asked as he stood**

**" She is being summoned to my office as we speak, follow me " Tsunade said walking out of the room and into the hallway of the hokage tower.**

**" I'm sorry for the trouble I caused, " he said quietly.**

**" Its fine Naruto, from what Ibiki saw you have every right to not want to be here " she said " but remember there are people here that care for you, like Hinata does "**

**_Tsunade's office _**

**" I know she cares … a lot more than most, " he said with a slight smile. **

**They both entered Tsunade's office to find Kakashi sitting on the windowsill and Hinata was sat on the couch looking miserable.**

**Tsunade sighed " Hinata he hasn't left he's right here, " she said as naruto trailed in behind Tsunade.**

**Immediately a slight blush made its way across Hinata's face as she started to fidget and remember what she had said to naruto earlier.**

**Naruto glanced at her and say in the chair on the other side of the room. She looked as if she had been crying. He felt so bad for what he put her through; he had to make it up to her somehow.**

**" Im going to let slide what happened today " Tsunade spoke " talk nothing of it. And come here both of you " she ordered.**

**Both Hinata and naruto walked up to the desk where Tsunade poured out four cups of sake and offered them one each. They both took the drinks and held them, Kakashi took the third and Tsunade took the fourth " happy 16****th**** birthday Naruto " she said raising the cup slightly, then downing it in one gulp, Kakashi, Naruto and Hinata followed suite.**

**" Ano Naruto-kun y-you didn't s-say it w-was your birthday " Hinata stammered.**

**" There's a good reason for that, ill tell you over dinner? If you're interested that is? " Naruto asked, a very light blush crossing his cheeks.**

**Hinata stood; frozen for a moment " y-yes … naruto-kun I w-would like that " she smiled at him blushing furiously. **

**" Go! Go have fun, both of you! " Tsunade said happily at the two.**

**" Thanks Obaa-chan! " Naruto said as he gently pulled Hinata out of the room as he headed out of the tower and down to the streets below.**

**" So Hinata-chan where would you like to eat? " naruto said happily as he smiled at her.**

**Okay I finally know where im going with this fanfic so this long chapter is to make up for not updating in a while.**

Ninpo: **Nemuri no jutsu a simple hypnotism jutsu **

**Ninpo:** **ishindenshin no jutsu – telepathy no jutsu (allows the user to read, search and extract memories, thoughts and feelings)**


End file.
